


Book Slobber

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [90]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Human, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Janus and Remus visit their favorite bookstore, but Janus gets a special surprise when he turns the corner after leaving Remus for a moment.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Book Slobber

Janus placed the book he had picked up to peruse back where it belonged, ignoring the sounds of Remus slobbering over who knows what kind of book he was reading behind him.

And that wasn’t just a metaphor, Remus was literally slobbering all over it. At this point, Janus had had experience not to try to stop him from doing it, because that would just egg him on more. So instead he hurried around the corner of the bookshelf before he heard the telltale signs of one of the employees stalking up to confront Remus. Janus had never seen the man, always in a different place or moved away so as to not garner the consequences of Remus’s stupidity from the man.

_You’re going to regret this…_

“I have allowed you to come into this bookstore countless times, but really? I…” The man’s voice was filled with anger and Janus was sure that the man’s fists were clenched and trembling with rage. “I… can’t believe you’re slobbering all over a book you haven’t even bought yet.”

Janus leaned against the bookshelf, listening to everything as it unfolded.

“In fact, you know what? Keep it? You’ve already contaminated it, but if I see you back here I’ll… Mfphh!”

Janus straightened his back against the bookshelf as the sound of the man’s muffled groan came from the other side of the bookshelf. 

_What the fuck? That’s… not how this usually goes…_

Janus was insanely curious now about what was actually happening on the other side of the bookcase. 

He nearly gasped aloud as he turned the corner of the bookshelf to see Remus lip locked with the unfamiliar man in a tan cardigan and a pink tie.

The odd thing was, the man wasn’t resisting, he hadn’t pulled back or anything, just stayed locking lips until Janus finally found the words to say:

“What the actual fuck?” 

The stranger jumped back at Janus’s sudden declaration of confusion, his cheeks flushing majorly. Remus, ever the unshakeable gremlin he was, simply smiled, winking at Janus knowingly.

“Oh… um… I thought he was… and he… oh gosh…” The stranger pulled up the collar of his shirt to cover his face, but was mostly unsuccessful.

Remus looked at Janus with a knowing look, but what Remus said next was nothing that Janus already knew.

“Hey Janny, you oblivious himbo you, I’ve been dating this guy and the other employees ever since we met, but you never seemed to notice my hints. So… how about you acquaint yourselves finally?”

Janus had only one word to describe his thoughts.

“WHAT!?”


End file.
